Cheveux
by Amethyste-Anathanne-Ambre
Summary: Tu dis m'aimer mais c'est mes cheveux que tu aimes !


_Bonjour, bonsoir ! Voici un petit texte venant de l'une de mes nombreuses conversations avec Eldeya. Il faut dire que sur le coup, on a bien rigolé à l'idée que Kouha et Aladdin soient en couple et que le plus jeune fasse une crise de jalousie envers ses propre cheveux adulés par Kouha, qu'on remerciera de nous avoir donné cette idée quand il tressait les cheveux du magi sur le chemin de Magnostat ! ^^_  
 _Je pensais faire quelque chose de plus ... léger et beaucoup plus drôle mais je n'arrive pas. A la place, ça verse presque dans le mélodramatique ! XD_  
 _Mais bon, bonne lecture !_

 _Les personnages appartiennent à Shinobu Ohtaka !_

* * *

Volant sur son turban magique, Aladdin affichait une mine chagrine. Il aurait dû être content, sourire jusqu'aux oreilles mais non. Même la pensée de savoir qu'il rejoignait celui qu'il aimait ne lui remontait pas le moral, bien au contraire, ça le rendait encore plus triste.

Finalement, il se rendit compte qu'il était entrain de dépasser le palais de l'empire alors qu'il devait le rejoindre ici. Descendant à terre, Aladdin se balada dans l'immense bâtisse en faisant attention de ne pas être vue de quiconque. En même temps qu'il marchait son regard s'assombrissait et il sentait son nez le picoter alors qu'il ne voyait plus grand chose.

C'est une masse l'attrapant par derrière et qui l'écrasa en s'appuyant sur lui qui lui fit réaliser où il se trouvait.

\- Alors, c'est pas gentil de m'ignorer, minauda le troisième prince de l'empire Ko en fourrant amoureusement ses mains dans les cheveux d'Aladdin.

Le petit magi refoula ses larmes du mieux qu'il put alors qu'elles étaient tout de même destinées à son petit ami qui était en ce moment même entrain de trifouiller avec une joie non dissimulée dans ses cheveux.

\- Oh, Aladdin, si tu savais comme j'aime tes cheveux ! Ils sont tellement doux, tellement long, tellement soyeux …, murmura Kouha en se penchant à son oreille pour finalement voir les yeux de celui à la si merveilleuse chevelure sur le point de déborder.

Ni une, ni deux Kouha retourna Aladdin pour le regarder bien en face avec un air de psychopathe sur le visage.

\- Pourquoi tu pleures Aladdin ? Qui t'as fait pleurer ?! susurra le prince promettant mille et une souffrances à celui qui avait osé faire ça à son petit trésor.

Aladdin porta ses mains serrées à ses yeux et s'y cacha comme l'enfant qu'il était alors que ses pleures redoublaient. Kouha fut complètement désarçonné par cette réaction dramatique et il regarda partout autour de lui cherchant quoi faire pour tarir les pleures. Ne trouvant rien et ne sachant pas quoi faire lui même, il se souvint de ce que ses frère avaient fait pour lui ou sa sœur lorsqu'ils pleuraient aussi. Alors il prit Aladdin dans ces bras et le serra très fort contre lui, passant ses mains dans ses cheveux et lui disant des mots doux.

\- Je suis là, plus personne ne pourra te faire du mal … Calme-toi, Aladdin …

Il ne savait pas trop lui même ce qu'il devait dire mais le plus jeune finit par le repousser et le regarda droit dans les yeux, un peu calmé. Mais c'était tout de même étrange, jamais le petit magi n'avait cassé une étreinte comme ça mais Kouha savait qu'il aurait ses réponses.

\- Alors, qui t'as fait pleurer ?

\- … Toi, avoua Aladdin en le regardant alors qu'il s'attristait à nouveau.

Kouha eut un choque. Comment avait-il put faire pleurer son petit trésor ?! Avait-il oublié son anniversaire ? Avait-il dit quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas ou fait quelque chose ?

\- Mais pourquoi ? voulu-t-il savoir.

\- Parce que tu es un menteur ! s'écria le plus jeune.

\- Pardon ?! là, Kouha ne comprenait vraiment rien. Il lui avait mentit ?! Quand ?

\- Oui, tu dis m'aimer mais c'est mes cheveux que tu aimes ! fondit en larme Aladdin. Tu les complimentes toujours et tu les caresses et tu … tu …

Aladdin ne finit pas sa phrase car Kouha le fit taire avec des centaines de baisers papillons sur ses lèvres innocentes. Il aurait aimé l'embrasser langoureusement, bien comme il faut et dans les règles de l'art mais son trésor était encore un peu trop jeune pour ce genre d'assaut.

\- C'est toi que j'aime, stupide trésor, sourit Kouha. Si je complimente tes cheveux c'est parce qu'ils sont vraiment beau et parce qu'il font partit de toi.

\- Donc c'est pas de mes cheveux que tu es amoureux mais bien de moi ? demanda Aladdin en faisant une moue suspicieuse que Kouha trouva à croquer.

\- Mais bien sûr ! Tu es mon petit trésor, ria étrangement le prince. Alors je t'aime.

Aladdin ne releva pas le rire, sûrement le côté psychopathe possessif qui ressortait. Mais par contre il ne se gêna pas pour lui faire remarquer ses mains baladeuses avec son sourire le plus innocent.

\- Moi aussi je t'aime mais enlève tes mains de mes cheveux !

En se dérobant Aladdin partit vers la chambre de Kouha suivit par ce dernier.

\- Attend moi Aladdin, j'ai pas finit ta tresse !


End file.
